Russia's Lair
by VintageHeartss
Summary: Italy has gotten himself into a very dangerous situation with a very dangerous person, and all he wants is to be saved by the one person he cares the most about. But saving the ones you love is a risk in itself. (Warning : Torture)
1. Italy

**WARNING : This story contains Russia being extremely evil. Mind you, this is just a story. I personally love the character Russia, I have nothing against him. I just decided to make Russia the villain since he has that sort of creepiness to him in Hetalia. If you are the type to get really offended when people make Russia a_ bad guy_, I advice you not to read this. I only have to say this because some people have gotten offended. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! (:**

* * *

Russia's Lair

_**The Hostage **_:

"Please! Please let me go! I didn't do it! I didn't do anything! I'm sorry, I was just walking passed and I happened to find something shiny on the ground I didn't know it belonged to you, please let me go, I don't want to die!" I screamed out of terror, for this Russian monster was big and strong, and not to mention really really scary! He had tied my wrists together behind me and attached the other end to a large wooden pole. I squirmed and struggled to break free, but I am just a weak little Italian boy. There was no way I could break off this mighty hold.

"There's no need to struggle." Said the scary Russian man. I was scared to look up at him from where I sat, he would appear even bigger... "You will never be able to escape, so, where are my manners? Welcome to Russia's Lair." He said with a smile, a smile that could wilt a flower, or cause a tiger to run in fear. I shuddered and peeked up at him with one eye.

"W-what do you want with me?!" I cried. The Russian man laughed.

"No need to be afraid, little one. I just want to become one with you. I'm not going to hurt you... Unless, you make me." His smile faded away and I swore I saw red in his eyes in that moment. I squeaked unmeaningly and hid my face in my knees and whispered _help.. me_. The Russian man laughed again, more evilly this time.

"Well looks like we're going to be roommates from now on. So let me introduce myself, my name is Ivan, some people call me Russia though, since that's where I'm from. But you can call me Mr. Braginski, because that's my last name, and you will show me some respect." He said with that creepy, spine-tingling smile.

"O-okay... I-I'm, Feliciano...I'm Italian, and...You can call me Italy...If..you want to..." I stuttered, my mouth quivering from terror. I could really use my German right now...

"I can't wait to become one with you, Italy." His mouth grinned deeply as he began to walk backwards into the darkness behind him, a passage way through the lair. I was in a cave, tied in the middle of a circular room by rope, on this pole, alone. The only light I got was from a torch that was lighten on the side of the passage way. Ivan slammed a gate behind him, blocking off the passage, just in case I guess. I hung my head low and cried silently at first, but as the minutes went by, I began to cry louder, until I was screaming. I was on my knees and screaming out to the only one I wanted to see right now.

"Ludwig! Germany! West please help me! Ludwig! I need you! Help...please...Romano..?" My voice became weak and I sunk to the ground, hitting my face on the dirty ground underneath me. I stayed in that position until I finally fell asleep from exhaustion. I didn't want to ever wake up again. Only if Ludwig would be here to save me.

* * *

_**Reviews ? (: To be continued...**_


	2. Germany

_**The Hero :**_

It was 12:30am when I noticed that something in my room was missing. It took me a minute to lay my finger on it, until it finally popped in mein head.

"Where is Feliciano?" My roomate was gone. He told me he would be out for a while, but here it is 12:30 in the morning, and he still hasn't returned. I sat up at the edge of my bed and ran both hands through my messy blonde hair, trying to remember what it was Feliciano said to me before he left, then it came to me :

_"Hey Germany! I'm going over to Harrington Park to pick some flowers! Want to come?!"_

_"No."_

_"Awh, okay! Well I'll make sure to bring you back some really pretty ones!"_

_"Cool."_

Harrington Park. That's where he went... And he just went to pick flowers? That was hours ago, how long does it take to pick some stupid flowers? Something must have happened to him...

I quickly hopped out of bed and slicked back my hair, grabbing my jacket and shoes, and out the door I went, to Harrington Park. I had to be quiet around here, though, because on almost every corner, there was a gaurd watching at night. There's been a recent serious of murders going around in this neighborhood, so now we were on lockdown, and no one was allowed to leave their homes after 12:00am-4:00am. Anyone found sneaking around, will be shot.

I snuck out the backway, keeping hidden behind a large tree trunk. Peeking out cautiously, I scanned the area, sniffing out any gaurd that may have been standing around. I spotted one by the far end of the street, where the roads meet, and then another on the opposite side. I went over my plan in my head twice before taking action. Finally, I dashed behind another tree, then rolled behind two more bushes. The gaurd I was approaching by the intersection heard the ruffle of the leaves from how I landed, and his head quickly turned in my direction.

I held my breath as he approached the bush I was behind slowly and armed, just in case. I stayed completely still as his heavy footsteps walked past the bush, and my heart rate decreased slightly. While his back was turned, I snuck up behind him and covered his mouth, quickly giving him a pressure point squeeze before he could react, and he was out cold. He dropped softly, not even causing a studder from the other guard who hadn't witness a thing. I stayed down, crouching my way behind objects until I finally reached the neighborhood boarder, where my biggest challenge awaited. There stood five gaurds, all lined up. One of them I recognized as my brother, Gilbert. He had volenteered to help keep gaurd at night from the mysterious murderer. He actually gets paid good money for it. He wouldn't possibly rat me out, right? He's mein bruder. I stayed quiet anyway, hidden behind one last bush and watching as the gaurds conversed quietly with each other, but keeping their position. I wanted to signal to Gilbert to distract them, but fortunately in that moment I was staring at them, his eyes glared over at the bush I was at, only for a second, and our eyes met. He knew it was me, even if only for a second.

"Have any of you guys seen the new study on why a person can be upgraded to a higher gaurd?" Gilbert said to the rest of the guards, whipping out his phone from his pocket. The gaurd's seemed intrested as Gilbert pulled up a website for them to see.

"Sorry, it takes a little while for my internet to _run._" Gilbert said. _Run_, he said at the end of his sentence. It took me less than a second to realize that last word was meant for me, it was his signal. He was on my side, I knew he would be. _Thanks Gilbert_, I said to myself, as I quickly ran out of the boarder of the neighborhood and into town.

"Now, let's go find Italy." I said to myself.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated (: To be continued...**


	3. Russia

_**The Villian :**_

Catching weak little Italy was like catching a snail. He's weak and slow. I could crush him and cook him up for dinner, if I was French. It was 1am when I woke from my bed with an uneasy feeling in my body. Something wasn't right, or at least it wouldn't be if I didn't do something about it. I didn't quite know what it was, but immediatly I thought about the scrony Italian tied up to the pole in the prison part of my lair. Was he still there? Of course he was, there was no way he could escape, I had a gate, and knotting skills. Yet, I kept getting this strange feeling that something was going to happen that would leave me very unpleased, so I got up from my bed to go get a vodka. I was cautious of where I stepped, listening in for any sudden breath or creek. No one could get passed the powerful Russia, neither did anyone try. But I knew that Italy had a little "partnership" with that German guy, Ludwig, which made me kind of angry. Ludwig is strong, and the bad part is, he cares about Feliciano, and I know that he's noticed an absence in his presents by now, and he is coming to get him..

Ah, but the neighborhood, it's on lockdown, yes? He'd never get past those gaurds, thanks to me, they're all on look-out for this "serial killer." I'd like to see them try and take me down, ha. Good laugh. But that German is tough, he's a sneaky bastard. I don't trust him, so I shouldn't be suprised if he is the reason for my uneasiness.

After a vodka, or four, I decide I want to have a little fun with our Italian visitor. I smile as I approach the gate and opened it using its key. He had been passed out on the floor, sleeping heavily with the side of his face flat on the ground. I laugh to myself as I pull out a long, thin whip. I turned to Italy, a huge smile on my face, and in one motion, I slashed his back with the whip quickly until his body jerked fiercefully and he woke up screaming violently. His first reaction was to shield his scrawny little body from my whip, and I thought that was pretty funny, so I did it again, this time hitting his thigh hard. He let out another scream of pain and quivered on the ground, flopping like a fish out of water. His reactions made me laugh. It was fun to watch him go crazy, so I did it again, and again, until he was begging me to _please stop_. But of course, Russia doesn't take orders from anyone, so I kept going. The little Italian shrivled in pain, crying out for me to stop, and when I finally did, he wouldn't dare look up at me. I laughed because it was just too funny. He was so weak, and I loved it. It was another reason he needed to become one with me, I would show him strength, and I'd be his leader.

I felt a bit dizzy after a while, and decided it was time for me to lay back down. I stumbled over to the gate enterance and locked it back. I was getting lightheaded now, and bumped into a few things on my way back to my room. When i felt my bed beside me, I crashed down into it, and I was out.

_**(Every chapter is kind of short if you haven't already noticed. It's that way for a reason, just to show you each character's point of view on the events.) **_

_**Reviews are lovely! (: To be continued...**_


	4. Italy 2

_**The Hostage :**_

I...couldn't feel my whole body... My vision was getting blurry and I felt sharp, stinging pains from every inch of my throbbing, welted body. Blood ran down underneath me and started to create a puddle, until I was lying in a pool of my own blood, unmoving, the only motion I could manage was the weak shiver of pain that covered me from my feet to my face. I was crying, but not too loud, I didn't want Russia to hear me. I was beginning to lose consciousness from loss of so much blood. At that moment, I didn't even care. I wanted to die. There was no way I would be able to escape Russia's hold without being brutally abused to death anyway, so I'd rather just die on my own.

My breathing became heavier which caused sharp pains in my chest every time I inhaled. I coughed, but not much more than a soft hack came out. I leaned my shredded back against the pole, and awaited my death.

"L-Ludwig..." I called out once more, if he was here to save me, I'd fight to live, but I knew that would never happen. I think I annoy Ludwig, he seems to get very stressed whenever I'm around him. But then again, I always felt a sense of security whenever he was with me. Even though he's called me names I do not wish to recall, he's always had a certain..protective attitude whenever I was around. And I guess because I attract a dangerous situation a lot, hence...where I am now... I guess that's why he's so stressed around me. But deep down inside, I feel like Germany actually may care a lot about me. Sure, he picks on me a lot, but whenever someone else does it, he's quick to defend me.

I smile slightly at the thought, but that smile quickly fades away when I think about how I will never be able to see him again. I was one of his only friends, because he was so intimidating. We are opposites, I know, but I guess that's why they say opposites attract. Another tear slipped down my cheek, not phasing me, for my vision was already too blurry, and I could feel myself leaving. But now I didn't want to leave. Now that I thought about Germany and the effect it may have on him, and the fact of never seeing him again. It made the pain I already had on the outside, seep through to the inside of me as well, and it was all to unbearable for me to handle, until I finally collapsed, my hands behind my back, tied, and my body broken on the ground. I lied there, until I couldn't feel anymore pain.

* * *

_**I heart reviews ! (: To be continued...**_


	5. Germany 2

_**The Hero :**_

It was dark out, and not a soul was in sight. I made my way through the abandoned streets until I was finally within vision of Harrington Park. Taking in a deep breath, I entered quickly, jogging through the weeded grass, keeping my breathing steady. I jogged through the field with determination written on my face. I was going to find Italy, if it was the last thing I did. After a while of searching the large park, I began to get frustrated, until I spotted it, an object on the ground. Quite a few actually, they stuck out in the darkness, and I approached the objects quickly.

"Flowers," I said aloud to no one in particular "Italy, these must be his flowers, the ones he went to go pick...Oh no, that isn't good.. He wouldn't just leave them here. Something bad must have happened to him." I picked up the flowers, observing them carefully, that's when I saw it. From the corner of my eye, only a few feet away from where the flowers had lied, was a giant rock. I slowly dropped the flowers and approached the rock slowly, walking around its perimeter, until I spotted my target. There was an opening underneath the rock. The hole stuck out from under it, and I placed both hands on its side. With a great heave, I managed to move the rock without much problem, revealing a giant hole a little smaller than the rock's bottom, underneath it. I nodded, but not in approval, neither dissatisfaction but rather from a sense of accomplishment. Italy had to be in here, I know it for sure. Maybe he fell in, and some jerk used the rock to keep him in. If I find out that's what happened...I'll... _Nein, let's just find him, _I turned my focus back towards my mission. I had no idea what lied inside this hole besides perhaps Feliciano, but I wasn't going to find out standing there and debating. So I jumped inside.

It was dark, much too dark. If Italy really was down here, I think he'd be dead by now. He is afraid of the dark, one reason why he doesn't like to sleep alone. I wanted to cough from a foul smell that was imprisoning my nose, but of course I couldn't do that. I wasn't going to risk the noise, I had no idea where I was, or what I'd get into... Or what I've already gotten myself into. Then I remembered my lighter, it was in my back pocket. I took it out immediately and stroke it with my thumb as it lit up the area. I expected to see a hall of dirt, like a passageway, but to my surprise, it wasn't a hall at all. I was standing in a room. A big room, to be exact. The walls the color of the clay-like dirt, a dark orangey-brown, and the ground made of hard dirt. It was all so strange, a room...underground. It was like a secret hideout, or a lair, or something.

I took my time walking deeper inside the room, as the smell grew thicker in my nose. I tried not to let it bother me, even though I could feel it choking up my lungs. There was an opening that led to a hallway. It was long and lit by a couple of torches. I stared at it for just a second, then I walked over to it quickly, being as light on my feet as possible to avoid any echo from my heavy boots. Scanning every inch of the wall, I walked in more and more, until I was at the end of the hall and standing inside of yet another dark room that looked almost like a kitchen, with a stove, a table, and a refrigerator. _What kind of place is this? _I asked myself, walking cautiously towards the fridge and opening it to look inside. There wasn't much more than bottles of vodka and a roll in there. I closed the fridge back softly and turned around to see a bedroom door opened wide, a largely-built man lying on a bed, face-down. He did not move, it seemed as though he was passed out. _Probably from all that vodka, _I thought to myself. Yet when I saw him lying there, my heart couldn't help but skip a sudden beat as my body tensed up. It wasn't Italy, that was for sure. So who was this _man_ down here in this pit, lying on a bed? I backed away slowly from the room door, trying to keep my breaths steady from the shock. I turned to see another hallway, lit only by one torch this time. I approached it slowly, making sure to not make a single sound.

I walked through this hallway even more cautiously than the first, keeping my eyes this time glued on the dim lighting that was coming from the other end. As I approached it closer, I realized that there were bars going up and down the entrance like a gate, or a jail cell. I stopped in my tracks before making it all the way to the gate, a little skeptical about what may be behind it. What if it was a dog, and if it sensed my presence or saw me, it would start to bark, giving away my location.

I nearly tip-toed my way closer to the gate, and peered in cautiously. But when I looked inside, there was no dog. No, not at all. There was something much worse. Lying on the ground in an ocean of his own blood, was Italy. My eyes grew in panic and my heart raced rapidly. I could no longer control my breathing or my patience. I wanted to scream out his name to see if he'd answer, but I'd be stupid if I did. Instead I stood there, not knowing what to do because my mind was going crazy seeing my little Italian friend lie in his own suffering. _That man did this... _I thought to myself. _I have to get him out of here._I tried pushing the gate over, but I knew that wasn't going to work. I had to find the key.

_Don't cry, dammit. Don't you dare cry_, I thought to myself. I wasn't going to cry, I was too strong, too willing for that. I quickly turned away from the horrifying bloody sight of my poor Italy lying there, hands tied behind his back, and headed back down the hallway, approaching the room of the big, sleepy man.

I stood in the frame of the door, staying completely quiet. My eyes scanned the entire room, until I spotted on the left side of his nightstand, out in the open were the keys. I could tell by looking at them that they fit into the gate that held Italy hostage and wounded. I took in a deep, but silent breath before entering the room completely. Slowly and cautiously, I took a large step toward the nightstand, looking at the man every two seconds to make sure he was still sleeping. The fact that he did not make a single noise when he slept made me a bit more uneasy, not even his breathing was audible. _Is he dead? Or just an incredibly silent sleeper? _I maneuvered closer to the nightstand until I was only a few centimeters away from the key's reach. Slowly and steadily, I reached out my hand for the keys...

* * *

_**I love & appreciate reviews ! (: To be continued...**_


	6. Italy 3

_**The Hostage :**_

I stood in a white room. It was empty, and I was naked. I looked around, hazy-eyed, realizing my nakedness and covering quickly with my hands, my face going slightly red. _Where am I?_ I thought to myself. There was nothing there, nothing around but whiteness. Was I dead...? Suddenly, I heard a faint sound. It was far and muffled, too far away for me to make out what it was. I began to walk forward, but it didn't feel like I was going anywhere, the scene remained the same. That's when I started running, until I suddenly stopped and looked back at my tracks slowly. Behind me, there was a trail of blood from where my footsteps had been. My eyes grew wide and afraid as I looked down at my hands that were perfectly fine a few seconds ago, were now dripping in blood. I panicked, breathing heavily, when momentarily, the room started to shake...or, maybe I was the only thing shaking, I couldn't tell. I fell to the ground and tucked my head into my knees as the earthquake motions continued, when suddenly, I heard it again. That noise, it was louder now and less muffled. I was more aware of it, and it sounded like a human voice. The earthquake motions stopped, and I raised my head. As my eyes lifted, in front of me stood a rose. It was a bright red in the empty white room. It grew out from nowhere, and its petals were flawless. It was the perfect rose, and it reminded me of something, but I couldn't quite remember what it was... What was I doing here? How did I even get here?

The voice was getting louder and louder, as the white room began to dim in brightness, and the flower appeared to be vanishing. I stuck my hand out to reach it, my eyes blurring a bit, when the voice was right by my ear. I jerked my head up quickly to see who it was, and leaning down on me was Ludwig. He looked and sounded worried, there were tears in his eyes.

"Italy! Get up, please... You need to get up, please...Don't be dead..." He said to me, pleading quietly. I tried to keep my focus on his face, but it seemed to be vanishing as well, as did everything around me. It was getting darker and more and more blurry. I wanted to ask Ludwig why he was so worried, but he just kept on saying my name, over and over again. _Italy... Italy... Italy, please... Italy..._

"Italy... Italy!" Ludwig said, this time more sternly and obviously shaken. I became more aware, and my eyes opened slowly, fluttering from my regained consciousness I looked up slowly, feeling all the pain that I once felt, again. It stung me, but when I saw Ludwig's face, I ignored any pain I felt.

"Ludwig!-" I began to scream in excitement, until he covered my mouth with his giant hand.

"Don't be loud, he'll hear us." He demanded me. I nodded, his hand still over my mouth. He lowered it slowly.

"How did you find me?" I asked eagerly.

"I remembered where you told me you were going, and I noticed you were there a long time, and I found this place so I checked it out to see if you were here, and here you are... But mein gott, what happened to you?!" He asked me, his eyes scanning all the cuts and gashes in my skin. He began to cut the rope from my wrists with his knife as I explained.

"It was this Russian guy named Ivan... He captured me and beat me to death with his whip... He said something about _wanting to become one with me_... This is his lair." I explained. Ludwig got me untied from the pole and I let out a small cry of both pain and relief. I tried to get up, but only managed to stumble back to the floor, holding onto my side. He noticed how weak I was and quickly grabbed me, hiking me over his shoulder.

"We have to hurry up out of here, before we get caught." He said, starting to quickly run past the gate entrance from which he came.

"How did you get in here?" I asked him curiously. He snickered.

"Let's just say, drunk men come in handy sometimes." He answered. I looked confused, but went with it, holding onto Ludwig tightly. He snuck me through the kitchen, and through the hallway from which he first entered, and back into the dark room I remember so well. Ludwig reached carefully into his back pocket for his lighter, still holding me up with one hand. He grabbed it and whipped it out, trying to flick it with his anxious thumb to search for the exit. He flicked it twice and the flame lit up the room, but as the scenery became visible, there was a part of me that wish it didn't. When the room lit up, standing only a few feet away from us by the entrance, was Russia.

He stood there with that creepy, psychotic smile that sent chills down my spine. My eyes widened and my throat lumped up tightly as I began to shake out of fear at the large Russian man's tall figure stood beholding us.

"Where are you going with Italy?" The Russian said slowly and almost sadly, but it was far from innocence. Germany stared back at him with less than panic in his eyes.

"He doesn't belong to you." He said slowly, glaring at Russia with hate in his eyes. The Russian laughed.

"Oh, so you want to be like that, yes? No one, can take on me, the powerful and mighty Russia."

* * *

_**(first part was his dream, incase you were confused)**_

_**Please review, yes ? (: To be continued...**_


	7. Russia 2

_**The Villain :**_

Scum. Not worth anything, that German. Who does he think he is intruding his way into my forbidden lair? He walks his way in here uninvited and tries to steal my property? I'll teach him a lesson, yes I will. He stared at me, all big and bad. Hah, he makes me sick.

"You have no right." The German said to me. I smiled.

"Oh? And you do, I suppose." I spat back, still smiling, though. I could tell that the look on my face was only igniting his anger more, and I loved it.

"Ja, Italy is with me. He lives with me in my house. He is my property, not yours. You don't even know him." He said. I flicked my eyes over at the small Italian quivering in his arms. Looking at all the cuts on his body confused me for a moment, and it took me only a minute to remember that I was the one who put them there, which only increased my pleasure.

"We will see." I said quietly, almost in a whisper. I stared into the angry eyes of the German, not once flinching. I watched as his anger began to turn into a bit of confusion, for we had been in our staring contest for quite sometime. But when the first sign of confusion flickered across his eyes, that's when my stare became a satisfied, evil glare.

The walls started shaking gradually, building up as the source came closer, and I found myself beaming in delight. Germany's eyes quickly left my hold at the rapid movement of the room, his grip on Italy tightening as the whole room shook violently. I, however, stood there unmoving. Not being affected by the furious movements, of course. The look of evil was drawn clearly on my face as I watched the German circle around in panic, getting knocked from wall to wall.

"This reminds me of the dream I had earlier..." Italy panicked. "The room started-" Before he could finish his sentence, an eruption against the German's feet had flung them back, causing Italy to fall from his grasp and crash hard onto the floor. The German fell backwards, hitting the back of his head roughly against the wall, knocking him unconscious Italy was in so much pain, and weak from so much loss of blood that he could barely get back up, but he struggled as best he could to turn around to see the German, whose eyes were closed shut with his back against the quivering wall. He let out a squeak and reached out his hand desperately in his direction.

"Ludwig!" He called out, his voice shaking with the room. He tried hard to crawl over towards him, but he was quickly cut off by another eruption, this time in his face. A cloud of dust filled the air as rocks and debris exploded in his face. Italy screamed and curled into a ball, as I laughed.

"Who's stronger now, Germany?" I said, this time my face was serious. All signs of happiness had been drained out of my face, and my expression was pure heartlessness. I stared at the hopeless Italian, struggling to get away as he saw me standing there, and the German knocked out against the wall. I walked up to him slowly, and he crawled back with every step I took, making his way over in the direction of the unconscious German. Before he could get any closer to him, I pulled out my whip, and I saw an obvious look of terror cross his face. I approached him quicker this time, the whip raised high, and I slashed him. I slashed him twice, three times. Four times, before he begged for mercy. Quivering violently on the ground before me, his hands in a pleading motion as tears ran down his face.

"P-please... Mr...Braginski...please... I had...enough... please don't h-hurt me anymore..." He was out of breath, visibly weak, and more and more hopeless. He was bleeding all over again, and I could see him fading into nothing. I stopped. I couldn't have this weakling becoming even weaker if he was going to become one with me. So I smiled, kindly, reaching out my hand towards him. He looked up frighteningly both sweat and tears streaming from his face. He wouldn't dare touch my hand, and I knew it too well.

"Italy. Poor, little Italy. You don't have to make this harder on yourself than it has to be. You take me hand, and you will be happy. You will be stronger. You will be better... And if you don't take my hand, you can kiss your German friend goodbye. It's simple." I smiled. I could smell the fear thicker than the actual sent in the room, and it made me happy. I knew Italy would make the right decision, because he would never allow his little Germany to get hurt. He continued to look at me with his soggy eyes, then finally, he took my hand.

I walked him back over in the direction of the hallway from which we came, smiling gruesomely to myself as Italy limped next to me. He looked back quickly at the unconscious German.

"Run Ludwig! When you are conscious again, run! Save yourse-" He screamed to him, but before he could finish, my hand was over his mouth, silencing him for the rest of the way, as we entered into the dark hallway.

"We're going to have lots of fun, you and me, Italy." I said suddenly, and I could feel a tear land on the hand that covered Italy's mouth, and without looking at him, I just smiled.

* * *

_**Reviews are appreciated ! (: To be continued...**_


	8. Prussia

_**The Brother :**_

Thank Gott my shift is over, I am dead tired! It was a little after 4am when I was allowed to untense my shoulders and loosen up the muscles in my face. The guys all patted me on the back before they left, I nodded to each one, wishing them a good mornings sleep. All this night shift work has been tampering with my sleep pattern and throwing me off a bit. I have less and less time to be awesome now, and it's causing me to get a little baggy under the eyes, but the pay was good at least. And there was something I liked about the idea of taking down anyone who dares cross the awesome Prussia's territory.

I stretched a bit before walking over to the company car to clock out on the clock-out gadget, thing... When I went to turn the handle of the front door to my house, I noticed that it wasn't locked. I was so tired, almost about to fall asleep right where I stood, that I just kind of ignored that fact and stumbled in anyway, locking it behind me afterwards. Not only was I beyond tired, but I was extremely hungrig. My eyes struggled to stay awake as I dragged my way over to the kitchen, opening the fridge in search of something filling to eat. I quickly pulled out a couple of already cooked wurst and popped them in the microwave to heat for a bit, later devoring them almost whole.

I was living with mein bruder and his roomate, Italy. Austria use to live here too, but he has a wife now... So, yeah. He was never here anyway, always out and doing something of his own. He left his silly little bracelet thing here, so now it's mine. I wear it everyday... 'Cause, it's nice. I sighed, followed by a yawn, then I went over to my bruder's bedroom, knocking on the door weakly.

"Bruder, du hast bier?" I asked in a slur, as if I'd already had a few. I waited for a response and knocked again. "Come on, Ich..." I stopped after I pushed the door open and saw no one was in the room, not even Italy. I scratched my head in confusion, tiredness taking over my brain, then I rememebered.

"Oh yeah... Germany, he snuck out... But, why? Where was he going? And why is he not back yet... Oh no... Don't tell me the killer got to him... I shouldn't have let him do this, but if I said something, he'd get shot anyway. Oh, what am I going to do?" I paced the floor anxiously, now much more awake and grabbing roughly onto my hair. I tried to think, but my thoughts were going everywhere.

"Phone! Yes, phone! I should try calling him!" I said, patting everywhere in my pockets until I found it and pulled it out. I could barely hit Germany's speed dial number from the anxiety in my fingertips. I held the phone up to my ear as it began to ring. It took a while for him to answer as I pleaded for him to pick up over and over again, almost sweating. I love mein bruder very dearly, and I didn't want anything bad to happen to him. I was starting to think he wouldn't pick up, when suddenly the ringing stopped, and there was a silence on the phone.

"H-hello? Germany?" I said quickly. There was a pause until I heard another voice on the other end.

"H-hi, Gilbert... I-it's, Italy..." He said. I was confused for just a half-second, but ignored this fact.

"Uh, hey, Italy. Where's Germany? Are...you guys okay? Are you two together?" I asked immpatiently.

"O-oh...um...y-yeah... Germany's, he's okay... we're fine... Uh, did he tell you he's trying to publish that story he wrote, Harry Elrick's Last Partner...? The book title kind of speaks...for itself, you know? Haha...hahaha... It really does... He writes his...first letter...to his partner... while in a park...and..." The tone in Italy's voice, it sounded like he was slowly going insane, and it disturbed me.

"Italy, are you...okay? I don't remember Germany ever writing a book, although he has read many-" I was cut off by a sudden outburst.

"No no! He's writing a book, it's called Harry Elrick's Last Partner... Hhh... Harry, Elrick's, Last, Partner... Hahaha... AH!" I jumped a little when Italy screamed. He was acting so strange, and it was really freaking me out.

"Italy, where is Germany? Can I speak to him please?" I asked.

"No... He's... he's sleeping. We're staying at a friends house tonight, sorry we didn't tell you... Ah... So don't worry about us, we're fine, I have to go, bye!" He quickly hung up the phone afterwards, leaving me standing in a dark bedroom in utter confusion. Italy was not being his usually happy self. He seemed shaken, and completely off. Frightened almost, like someone was holding up a gun to his head as we spoke. I didn't understand, but what was all that crap about Germany writing a book? Where did that even come from? I forgot the title already... Elrick something about a partner... Harry Elrick's... something Partner.

I was starting to think that maybe Italy was trying to tell me something. I tried recalling our conversation. I could hear Italy's shaky voice in my head; _Did he tell you he's trying to publish that story he wrote, Harry Elrick's...Partner? The book title kind of speaks for itself... It really does..._

What was that word between Elrick's and Partner?! Why was I so stumped? I thought long and hard, playing back the phone call in my head over and over again, until it finally came to me again.

"Last!" I said aloud. "Harry Elrick's Last Partner!" I continued to playback our conversation in my mind now that I got the missing link in place;_ Harry Elrick's Last Partner... The book title kind of speaks...for itself you know... He writes his... first letter...to his partner, and..._That's when I cut him off. He kept on saying the book title over and over again. And why did he take so many pauses, like by the word _speaks_, and _first letter_? Harry Elrick's Last Partner... The title... it speaks for itself... First letter... I was thinking harder than ever.

"I think I got it... First letter of every word, speaks for itself in the title...

"Harry, H. Elrick, E., Last, L. Pa-... HELP! Oh my gott, they need _help_, they're in danger, I knew it!" I ran quickly towards the front door, stopping when I suddenly realized I had no idea where I was going.

"Think Gilbert, did he mention anything about a location?" I paused for a second, recapping Italy's words once more; _He writes his... first letter... while in a park... _"Park! There in a park!" I'm guessing it's Harrington Park since it's the closest, and kind of sounds like _Harry_.. Bingo.

* * *

_**Reviews are appreciated ! (: To be continued...**_


	9. Germany 3

_**The Hero :**_

I started to feel pain running all through my body, a sort of stiffness when I finally awaken from my unconciousness. A sharp pain ran through my back as I fluttered open my eyes to an unpleasent and shocking sight. Before I could even rememeber what happened, my eyes shot open wide, and panic fled my body when I realized my situation. I was standing up, both of my wrists were in the air, arms stretched out on each side of me as they dangled from my chained wrists. The chains hung from the ceiling, and I would have been dangling if it wasn't for the cuff-hold around my ankles that connected me to the ground tightly.

Before I could even scream or do anything, my breath was cut short, my mouth opened, but no words came out when I saw what stood in front of me, only a few feet away. I had been chained by my wrists and ankles in a long, narrow room. The walls on my sides were so close to me, but the one facing me was much farther away. That wall was occupied by a series of long, thin, sharply pointed spikes, and they were all pointed in my direction. I started to sweat and squirm, the squirming didn't do much good, though. I could barely move. There was a small window a little over chest view of me on the right side wall, but there wasn't much to see out of it.

The spikes did not flinch, and I was hoping they would stay that way, but I'm not stupid. I just stood there, chained, and scowling at the wall. I've been doing that for quite sometime now. Minutes and hours had gone by, I was still chained there, the spikes still unmoving. But I was the least concerned about my own problem right now, all I could do is think about what that Russian monster could be doing to Italy right now... All sorts of things... The possibilities were endless, and they kept on playing back and forth in my mind. Thoughts of the Russian beating him to death, or cutting off his limbs...or worse...if that was possible. I let out a loud grunt in disapproval, struggling to break free, but the hold was just too tight.

"Italy!" I yelled, even though I knew it would be no use. I dangled my head in annoyance. "If that schwein does as much as lay a finger on him..."

I was lost in my thoughts, the space between my eyebrows crinkling more as they moved closer from stress. It took me a second to get out of my daydreaming before I noticed the figures that just appeared by the window. I looked over quickly to see Italy. I jumped with both surprise and a tingle of exitement to see him again, the chains jingling a bit when I did. But my exitement quickly faded when I saw the look on his face. His eyes were widened but heavy at the same time, it looked like he had gone a little mad. Tears streamed done his face, but his face was so wet from them, I couldn't tell when the new tears began. He was visably shaken and his body trembled, his shoulders moving rapidally up and down everytime he sniffed back in the snot that tried to come out. He looked so sad, and I could tell he was hysterically crying. It hurt me to watch. I watched as his trembling hand approached the window slowly, wet from his tears, it touched the window as his lips moved to say something to me, but I could not hear him. The room was sound-proof.

He had a device that looked like a collar around his neck, and that angered me more. But seeing Italy this torn apart depressed me so much. I didn't even care about the spikes that could crush me at any moment, I was heartbroken at the sight of mein Italy, all shattered. Suddenly, it looked like Italy had been possessed. He started violently shaking, and it looked like he was choking himself. His eyes rolled back a bit in the process. I couldn't hear what was going on, but then he placed his hand back on the window roughly as it slid down, leaving a trail of wet-smudge on it as he fell to the ground. My eyes widened.

"Italy!" I screamed. What had just happened?! I shook myself in the chains again, only to end up with the same result as before. I stared out the window, hoping he would get up, but instead, behind him was something wicked. The Russian man had been standing there, not looking at Italy who I'm sure was passed out on the floor. No. He was staring directly at me, and I think he had been doing that the whole time. I glared back at him. That evil, discusting stare of his. I hated it. I hated it so much, and he knew it, which is why he kept doing it until that evil smile of satisfaction entered the corners of his lips. I scowled hard, gritting my teeth.

"What have you done to Italy?!" I screamed at the window. But the Russian man just continued to stare with that smile that made me want to punch him out. Delayed, he put his hand up slowly to his ear in a mocking way, letting me know that whatever was coming out of my mouth, was not getting through to him, and my face turned red. Not with embarressment, but pure hatred.

He smiled again, suddenly lifting up a small gadget in his hand to show me. He looked happy showing me this device. His eyes squinting from his dark smile. I didn't know what the device was, but I knew it wasn't something I'd take enjoyment out of. Then he showed me a button, pointing at it with pleasure. It was red, and one of the biggest ones on the remote-looking gadget. I raised my eyebrows in confusion, but then it hit me... I had a bad feeling in my stomach, and he noticed the shift in my expression, and I knew he was laughing by the way he smiled, so evilly.

He didn't hesitate afterwards to hit that red button. He pressed it dramatically, watching my face carefully as it filled with anxiety. The walls make a _click_ noise, as if they had just been locked into place, and I started hearing gears moving. The wall in front of me had inched closer in my direction, and I began to sweat. The Russian man was clearly laughing now. He waved to me as he bent down to pick up the unconcious Italy from off the ground, carrying him like a towel you throw over your shoulder after working on the engine. It disguisted me. He gave me one last look, this time, his face was dark. Nothing but pure grim covered his expression, not a smirk even quivered on his lip, he walked away.

The spikes were inching closer with every minute that passed. I wondered why he was making my death so slow instead of just ramming those spikes through my flesh? I guess he just wanted me to suffer a slow, and painful death.. The ill-minded bastard. Right now, all I wanted to do was find a way to escape. Not for myself, but to save Italy. But I didn't think there was any hope of getting out of here, and more than likely, I was screwed.

* * *

_**I appreciate reviews ! (: To be continued...**_


	10. Prussia 2

_**The Brother : **_

I arrived at Harrington Park with confusion written across my face. I looked all around everywhere but it seemed to be empty. Had I gotten the wrong park? There's no way.. It had to be this park because this is the park Italy always goes to with mein bruder, or by himself to do something stupid. I walked around quickly, hunching down automatically, even though I didn't exactly have to because, well, I am an officer. And I don't think I'd get in trouble if anyone saw me sneaking around the park at this time of hour.

I came across a jacket, it looked too small to be Germany's, but a little bit too big to be Italy's, but I picked it up anyway, observing it well. It was purple and pink with a picture of a bunny on it... I threw it back down figuring it probably belonged to that new English kid. He was pretty weird.

I looked around some more and still found nothing useful, until I finally spotted something large only a few feet away. As I approached it I saw that it was a huge rock, disappointing, I kicked it in dismissal.

"Ugh! It was just a stupid rock!" I kicked it again, but this time it shifted slightly, making a more hollow sound. I stared at it for a while, eyebrows furrowed, then I kicked it once more, until underneath it revealed a large hole. My mouth opened slightly, and I looked all around me before moving the rock more, revealing an even larger opening.

"Oh my gott...I think I found Wonderland..."

It was dark down there, and the sent was killing my precious lungs. I quickly felt for my flashlight in the back pocket of my guard suit, which I never got to change out of, and turned it on, exposing a hallway in front of me. Cautiously, I began to walk through.

It felt like I walking around forever in this place, it was definitely not Wonderland, that's for sure. My flashlight was starting to die, but I wasn't going to give up, I'm too awesome for that. Eventually, I hit something that seemed significant. It was a much smaller hallway, and I had to crouch down to get through it. The sides of the wall rubbed against my arms as I walked, leaving stains on my suit which kind of angered me because now I'd have to take it to the cleaners.

When I finally reached the other side, I found myself standing in a room lit by a few torches, and one of the walls was surprisingly made of metal. There was a small window on it, big enough to get a clear view of what lied behind that wall, so I approached it slowly, just in case but when my eyes met the interior of the window, I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

My eyes widened as I banged furiously on the window, calling mein bruder's name.

"Ludwig!" I screamed in horror. My hands were shaking and I almost felt a tear welling up in my eye. His head was down and his expression screamed of sorrow. He did not respond to me, so I knocked harder.

"Ludwig! Answer me, please!" I called, banging so hard on the window I thought it would break, which wouldn't be a bad thing. This time, Ludwig barely turned his head, the way you do when you think you hear a noise, but you're not sure. But it's a good thing he did, because from the corner of his eye, he saw me, and his eyes lit up in my direction. The were red and tired. He looked completely worn out from stress and worry. By the time we made eye contact, my eyes were just as red, and not just from the natural color, but from the tears I forced from coming out, but failed in doing so.

My hands pressed firmly against the glass, as a look of panic rose on Ludwig's face as I yelled to him, trying to ask him what had happened. I don't think he could hear me, but even so, he knew I was being loud and mouthed for me to _Shhh, _his face red as he did so, and I knew he was serious. I kept my voice down and just mouthed what I wanted to say. My eyes kept flicking over to the spikes that were only inches away from Ludwig's face. I pointed at them in panic when I saw them move closer, looking everywhere for a button or some kind of switch I could pull to stop them from getting any closer. There was none. I stared at Ludwig with desperate eyes, when he mouthed something to me. I cocked my head to the side, not understanding the words. He mouthed it again, and when I didn't get it the third time he hung his head, then quickly locked eyes with me, his face red again. I watched his lips carefully this time as he mouthed it slower.

"Oh! Remote control?!" I said quickly, his focus moving to my lips. He rolled his eyes and nodded, mouthing for me to hurry.

I quickly but quietly ran over towards the hall that Ludwig had nodded towards, running swiftly through a maze until I finally reached a door. On it read the words _Do Not Enter _, but the door had been cracked open slightly, just enough for me to peek inside it, which I did. Inside were a whole bunch of buttons and gadgets, almost like a monitoring system. There were two big screens overhead of a large spinning-chair, and no one was inside. I slowly opened the door wider, creating more space for me to squeeze through, and into the room I went.

I looked around for a gadget that resembled a remote, but I couldn't seem to find it anywhere. I didn't want it to look like I ransacked the place, so I tried not to move too many things around in the process. While I was searching, I started to hear a few soft thuds. They were constant and played in a sort of rhythmic motion. I stopped suddenly, listening closely to the sound as it grew a bit louder. That's when I recognized the sound as footsteps. They were definitely footsteps, and they were coming this way... Even quicker this time, I rummaged through drawers and table tops, looking for this remote. The footsteps grew louder, and I began to panic, my face heating up and my forehead began to drip sweat, until I finally found it, but not exactly in time.

By the time the remote was in my hand, the footsteps had stopped, and they were right in front of the door, I could tell. I wondered why they had just stopped in front of the door and hadn't bothered to open it yet. I quickly scanned the room, my eyes moving rapidly over everything in fear, until I spotted a small closet filled with long coats that dragged to the floor. I didn't hesitate to make my way through all those big coats and keep myself hidden as best I could until I knew it was safe to come out. And the very second I was fully hidden, the door opened.

I listened as the footsteps walked around in the room, stopping at different areas. I held my breathe, scared to make any sudden sound or movement. I heard the sound of a loud exhale, one of a man. He didn't seem to be doing anything in particular in the room, I didn't hear any familiar noises, such as the typing on a computer, or the scraping of a pencil point on paper. It just sounded like he was walking in front of things, and standing there, staring at them... This made me even more nervous. Who was this weird man? I heard him circling the room again, this time his footsteps sounded closer, as if he was right in front of the closet, and I think he was... He sniffed a few times, which freaked me out. What if he could smell my sent? I stiffened up even more as I saw little cracks of light between the coats as he shuffled through them with his finger. I closed my eyes, maybe he wouldn't see me... But thank gott, he stopped half way before his fingers met the coats in front of me. He just, stopped. He was standing right in front of me, I could feel it. It felt as though he was staring right at me. I kept my eyes closed behind the protection of the coats, and soon after, he walked away. It wasn't until after the door had shut behind him that I let my shoulders un-tense and exhaled deeply.

"That was the scariest moment of my life..." I said quietly to myself. It was as though the man knew I was here, and he was looking for me...

I was scared to open the door to exit the room, unsure if the man was standing there, waiting for me to come out. With a quivering hand on the doorknob, and another holding firmly to the remote, I opened it only a centimeter, so that there would be no creaking sound. When I saw that the coast was clear, I ran out on my tip-toes, scrunching up my face in fear and looking all around, resembling a prairie dog. I finally reached Ludwig, and just in time. The spikes where now right on him. The tips puncturing his skin slightly, and thin lines of blood trickled down his body. He squirmed shortly in pain, and I ran up to the window, nearly hyperventilating from the horrid image. It was a good thing he opened his eyes at that moment and saw me out the corner of his eye. He only had less than a minute to tell me which button to press, and I'm pretty slow at lip reading...

I studied his mouth so hard that perfect lines formed between my eyebrow crease. He struggled to get the words out due to the slight punctures in his body. He breathed heavily and quickly, then his mouth moved. I tried my best to read it. He mouthed it over and over again, until it finally clicked.

"Red." I pressed down the big red button as quickly as I could and somewhere in the walls, you heard a faint _click_ sound. The spikes had stopped, and the machine was off. I saw Ludwig's head drop in relief as he struggled to get free, but the chains were locked. I looked all over the remote to see if there was a button for the chains, and as my finger brushed over the remote, the red button turned slightly. My eyes opened wide and I quickly discovered that the red button could also be turned, and I did exactly that, and in that instant, the chains fell, and so did Ludwig. He quickly got up afterwards, pulling himself from the ground, blood trickling down his body. He reached for the door and disappeared out. Eventually I saw him come out from the hallway that I had entered in. He ran to hug me tightly, but I think I hugged him even tighter, tears running down my face.

"How did you find me?" he asked.

"I talked to Italy and-"

"Wait, you talked to Italy?"

"Yeah.. His tone was very strange though, so I figured something was wrong. And I knew something was wrong when he said you wrote a book, so-"

"Wait, why did he say I wrote a book?" he questioned quickly.

"Because he was coding for me to come help you guys. He used subliminal-"

"Wait, Italy has his phone?" he interrupted me again.

"No, he had _your_ phone. I trying to call you on your phone but Italy had answered. So I asked him where you were and he was acting all strange and-"

"Wait, how did Italy get my pho-"

"Will you stop interrupting me?!" I finally cracked, clearing my throat afterwards. He stared at me.

"Point is, Italy some how got your phone and subliminally told me where you guys were and that you were in danger and needed help." I finally got to finish. "And you say _I'm_ annoying."

Ludwig's eyebrows furrowed in deep thought. "That Russian..."

"Excuse me?"

"Come on, we have to save Italy now." He grabbed onto my arm and dragged me close behind him down another hallway.

"Here, we might need these." I pulled out two handguns, tossing one over to Ludwig, he caught it in one hand.

"Thanks.. How did you end up with two?" he asked, I laughed.

"Because, I'm just _that_ awesome. Now let's go kick some evil butt."

* * *

_**I appreciate reviews ! (: To be continued...**_


	11. Italy 4

_**The Hostage :**_

All I could do was cry when I thought about just how close the spikes probably were to Ludwig's body right now, if they hadn't already crushed him.. Ivan had me in his bedroom, tied to a coat rack stub that was screwed into the wall by a leash he had attached to my collar. He treated me like a pet in training. I sat on the ground, my face and body filthy of dirt and dried blood, making me look a shade darker than I actually was.

I sat there, watching the man as he paced back and forth throughout his room, moving items from one area to another, and eventually sitting down on his bed to watch TV on his old fashioned set. I scowled at the back of his head, my expression more sad than angered. I wanted to reach up and detach myself from the leash, but I'd only be asking for more trouble. Suddenly, I saw Ivan's big hand approaching my head. He wasn't looking at me as he reached, but it eventually grazed the top of my hair and he began to pet me, like a dog. This angered me, but I didn't say anything. I couldn't, or else he might shock me with my collar...again... Or worse, not that anything worse could happen to Ludwig, but I stayed quiet, just in case.

"You like me, yes?" Ivan asked me suddenly, catching me off guard. The question stunned me, and I didn't know what to say. Of course I didn't like him. As a matter of fact, I probably despised him more than I've despised anyone before. How on earth could he ask me such a question as that? He turned the TV off now, but he kept staring at it, noticing that I hadn't answered his question yet. He turned to me slowly, but his face didn't seem angered. The look on his face seemed to be pure hopefulness and... soft.. and not in a creepy kind of way. He actually looked, lonely, and wanting. I hesitated to answer, but then cleared my throat.

"Y-yes.." I said, my eyes fluttering from my hands to his face quickly, as if he was going to hit me anyway. His expression didn't change.

"Do you mean it?" he asked again, shifting his body a bit closer to me. I stiffened up slightly, trying not to make it noticeable, and nodded my head awkwardly.

"Mhm.. I-yes.." I said. He was still staring at me with that sad look on his face.

"Can you say it?" He asked, and I looked up at him slowly.

"Huh..?"

"Say it. Tell me that you like me.." Ivan said. Oddly enough, it looked as if he were about to cry. My eyes widened a bit and I quickly looked away.

"I do.." I said.

"Do what?"

"I.. I like you." I cringed at my own words. Luckily he didn't notice.

"Like who?"

"...I like you, Mr. Braginski." I finally said, feeling sick and ashamed afterwards. How could I even utter such a lie. I hated him. He's the man that brought me into this mess. He's the one who is trying to kill Ludwig. Of course I don't like him. What would even give him that idea? And yet, there was something in me that felt sort of bad for him after he smiled so brightly at me afterwards. My face softened up slightly, but I still couldn't get myself to smile.

"Good." he said, running his fingers through my hair. He kept on doing it, running his huge hand through my hair over and over again, as if I were really his pet. It was making me uncomfortable, but I tried to ignore it. He was staring at me, I could feel it so cold on my cheek. I dared to look at him once, and to my surprise, I saw a tear fall from the corner of his left eye, but he was still smiling sweetly at me. This confused me so much. If I hadn't thought Ivan was crazy, now was definitely my chance. I didn't understand him, but there was still something in that expression that made me want to hug him.. I stared back at him for a little while, and it was silent.

Just as I was beginning to get use to his hand running through my hair and the soft look on his face, the mood had changed. Instead of giving me that innocent looking smile, his face was now blank of expression, and that's when my heart began to beat a little faster, because I knew something bad was bound to follow. His hand paused in motion, and he slowly lowered it away from my head and stared at me with that cold, soulless stare. I gulped hard, but it got caught in my throat, so I had some trouble breathing in that moment. Suddenly, his hand grabbed the whole left side of my head and he banged the other side into the wall behind me. I saw stars for a few seconds and I couldn't feel that side of my face, but I didn't black out.

"You lied." he said to me, his eyes almost looked possessed as his stare became colder. I tried to bring my thoughts back to the present, but I had forgotten what was going on, my thoughts spun in every which direction. Again, he took my head and banged it to the wall, multiple times this time around. Banging it over and over again, screaming at me;

"You lied...you lied...you lied! You're a liar! Liar...liar.." he was going more and more insane with every blow he gave me to the wall. I could feel myself leaving again, but I tried to hold onto my consciousness for a little while longer, until I heard a door slam open. I tried my best too look up, but my vision was all blurry, and my eyes were closing slowly. The banging had stopped, and I didn't feel Ivan's hand on my head anymore. Then again, I couldn't feel my face at all anymore.. I caught a glimpse of two blurry figures, one I could tell had blonde hair, and was very tall and built, the other one was just as tall, but had a more slimmer figure and his hair looked almost gray. The were carrying two black objects, but I couldn't tell what they were.

"Lud-w-" I barely uttered, as my eyes closed fully and my mind drifted away.

* * *

_**Please review ! (: To be continued.. (I'm thinking maybe two more chapters left o: )**_


	12. Russia 3

_**The Villain :**_

I couldn't believe it.. Standing in front of me was.. that German. I thought he'd be dead by now. And next to him was this odd looking man with red eyes.. I could honestly say, I wasn't prepared for this. My hand lowered from Italy's head and I slowly stood up, my eyes not once leaving the young men. They were pointing guns at me, and at that moment, I stood defenseless, no weaponry They stared at me harshly, their eyes focused on my every move and their eyebrows creased. But the skinnier one didn't irritate me as much as the blonde. There was just something about him I did not like. Maybe it was the way he thought he _owned_ Italy.

"How did you get here?" I asked the red-eyed one, my voice cracked slightly, but I didn't clear it away.

"I'm smarter than I look." he said, with a cheesy grin afterwards. I stared at them, then at Italy as he lied on the ground, unconscious There was a long pause before I finally looked back up at the two, my eyes flickered from one man to the other.

"I take care of him... He likes me..." I said. I pulled his head close to my chest slowly in an embrace, petting his hair once more.

"Take care of him?! You nearly _murdered_ him!" That German exclaimed. I looked up at him with hatred in my expression.

"Yeah, and you nearly murdered my brother." The red-eyed one added afterwards. I held Italy's head closer to me, and suddenly, a wave of sadness took over my emotions.

"I didn't mean to.." I said.

"Didn't mean to what?" The odd one asked. I felt a tear about to well up in my eye for only a moment, until nothing but rage and anger was left for me to express. I dropped Italy's head carelessly, and before I knew it, I was charging at the blonde one, readying myself to strangle him until he bled. He quickly dodged me and was now cocking his gun at my head. We stood in that position, paused. Silent. One looking deeply in the other's eyes with greater than focus, getting ready for either's next move.

But I was faster. I managed to grab onto the German's wrist while slamming a knee into his groin. In the process, he screamed in pain and his gun fell to the floor. I grabbed it quickly while he was still groping himself, and now the tables were turned. I was the one holding the gun up to his head. But it didn't last long. His brother was quick, and immediately shot at me, missing my shoulder, but managing to nip the corner of my shirt, opening a slight gash in my flesh. I only cringed for half a second, until I ran at him, charging with my fists. He saw it coming and dodged. Before I could grab him, my arms inches away from his body, he made his move. He was staring directly into my eyes, and I was completely oblivious to his next action. In the blink of an eye, he had shot at my foot, twice, and then again to the other. I fell in pain, squirming on the ground as blood began to pour out my socks, staining them red. I couldn't get up.

The brother's had obviously seen this as an opportunity The blonde one quickly dashed around me and started to undo the hold of the leash from Italy's collar, picking him up like a baby and attempting to run. Only he was cut off when I grabbed his ankle, causing him to stumble, but not fall.

"Get away from him... now... He doesn't belong to you." I breathed roughly. He tried to shake me off of his leg, but I grasped tighter. He stumbled again, this time his hand hit hard against the table as he caught himself before falling.

But his hand had hit a button. His hand hit the only button that it shouldn't have; The self-destruct button.

_"Self Destruct System, initiated. Self destruct in 01:00.. 00:59..00:58..." _

My eyes-widened as I heard the automated voice of the self-destruct system go off, but I did not let go of the German's ankle. He panicked, he and his brother exchanged the same worried look.

"Gilbert, here, run!" the blonde said, shoving Italy in his arms. "Take him away from here now!"

"But, Ludwig what about you?!" his brother yelled at him.

"Forget about me right now, I got this, just trust me. I'll be fine. Now go, hurry!" the German demanded. His brother did as he was told, hesitant at first as his worried eyes looked one more time at his brother.

"I'm trusting you.." he said.

"I'm glad now go!" he demanded. His brother then ran out with Italy in his arms. I squeezed tighter to his leg as he watched his brother run. He stood still, as if he was plotting a plan in his mind, and I held to his ankle firmly.

Suddenly, he fell to the ground, grabbed the gun that was a few inches away from his fingers, and shot me in the arm that held onto his ankle. Of course, I let go, screaming in even more pain as I held on tightly to my wrist with my other hand, blood spewing out through the spaces between my fingers. That was his chance to run. He scrambled up onto his feet and ran quickly out the exit in which his brother ran with Italy. I lied there for a moment, letting them get away as I suffering and pain, but I wasn't going to let them take Italy away from me.

With my one good hand, I dragged my body across the floor. It was like something out of a horror movie, the way my broken feet smeared blood across the floor as they dragged limply behind me, and my arm doing the same. I struggled to move, canoeing my good arm across the floor, feeling a sharp pain with every heave.

_"00:20... 00:19... 00:18.."_

The Self Destruct System was still counting down, as I continued to drag myself closer to the exit, grunting and sweating slightly. I was finally in the hallway that led to the room that contained the exit. And I could see the blonde German holding Italy now, he was being lifted up over the edge of the exit, almost free. Before the red-eyed brother could get over, he had spotted me, nearly reaching them. I called out for them in despair.

"Please... Do-don't take..." I was in too much pain to speak, but he didn't seem to care anyway, he panicked instead.

"He's coming, get me up, quick!" He said, calling up to where the blonde and Italy had already escaped. His brother reached down for him and grabbed his arms, pulling him up as quick as possible.

_"00:08... 00:07..."_

I tried pulling myself closer to them as quick as possible, I could feel myself going insane as my eyes widened The two brother's had escaped, and they brought Italy with them.. I had been defeated and left to die.. They outsmarted me.. I gritted my teeth hard, my face had gone completely red and I could feel the sweat dripping down my face and my lip quivering.

I let out a loud scream.

_"00:03.."_

"...All I wanted...was a fr-"

* * *

_**Reviews = yay ! To be continued... Last chapter up next ! **_


	13. Germany 4

_**The Hero :**_

With Italy tightly in my arms, I ran at top speed in the opposite direction of the lair, my brother close behind me. There was nothing else on my mind but to _run faster_. Those words played over and over again like a broken record of my thoughts, and I had no time to look back. My heart beat fast, but with my determination to escape, it seemed as though everything was in slow motion and so much farther away. We ran, just making it a few extra feet away, when it happened. There was an explosion under the dirt. It rumbled first, until the heat was hot upon my back, and I could see the the sky lightening up behind me. I still did not turn around, there was no time to watch. I could feel the heat getting closer, and the rumbling got louder. There were loud bangs and the ground shook violently underneath us, but that did not distract my focus.

"Gilbert!" I called out behind me, making sure he was still close.

"I'm here!" he responded, thank Gott. "But, I don't know how much longer I can run..."

"Hang in there, Gil. You have to keep running, your life depends on it." I said.

"O..okay.." he was extremely out of breathe, and the heat and explosions followed us close behind, the ground rumbles following us as well, ready to blow us up at any second. What scared me the most was when Gilbert tripped over a rock and landed flat on the ground. He called out for me and for the first time, I turned around. My eyes widened as I saw his body lying there. He stumbled desperately to get up, but he had twisted his ankle a bit.

"Gil!" I called out desperately. I ran back over to him with full speed.

"No, Ludwig! Go on without me... It's okay. Just save Italy..." he said to me, out of breath as he lied there clutching his ankle. There was no time left, the explosions were right on our tail, and I watched them readying to pounce on my brudder's back. I didn't listen to him, instead I grabbed him by his waist and hoisted him up over my other shoulder.

I was now carrying two men on my back, and it was not easy with my muscles tired and from being so out of breath, but all of that stuff quickly passed my cares, and I ran for our lives. I was reaching the end of the park, right were the lake begins. The climax was about to begin. The heat was directly on me now, and I was sweating more than ever, from running as well. Quicker than ever, I jumped. My whole body flew into the sky, my grasp still tight around both my brother and Italy, and in an instant, I had plunged us into the lake. We went down pretty far as I held my breath, it was the only way to escape. The water shook violently, blowing us to the middle of the lake. I kept my hold on the two, now trying my best to swim up for dear life as my breath began to shorten.

The explosion was over, but the water continued to rock back and forth quickly from the violent impact. I managed to make it to the top, taking in a deep breath afterwards and looking all around at the sad remains of what use to be Harrington Park. Everything was now debris, and smoke was hovering everywhere from the ground.

"Gilbert, are you okay?" I asked breathy. He coughed a few times and nodded.

"Yeah... I'm fine, what about you?" he asked.

"I'm fine.."

It was hard to swim them back over to land, but Gilbert claimed that he was okay to swim. His strokes were very off, but he was able to swim to land. When we were finally out of the lake and reached the ground, all wet and tired, I lied Italy down on his back. Gilbert and I were on either side of him, and I leaned down to Italy, hovering my ear over his lips to listen for any breathing; there was none. Gilbert watched me as I placed my hands on top of each other over Italy's chest and started pressing down deeply. I was counting in my head as I did so, pressing down two inches deep until I reached thirty. Immediately after, I tilted his chin and placed my mouth over his, quickly blowing in two of my own breathes, transferring them into Italy. I repeated this process three times as Gilbert watched hopefully, until I finally heard a cough. Italy gasped violently as the coughing continued. I watched him with relieved and shocked eyes.

"Italy..." I nearly cried. I lent down close to him and moved a piece of hair from his eye. He sat up when he saw me, wrapping his arms quickly and tightly around me. They were shaking, and his breathes were a bit off. He didn't let go, and neither did I. Gilbert watched with a sad smile on his face. He ran his fingers through my hair weakly, happy to be alive, and when he finally pulled away, I saw that he was crying, and this made me tear up as well. Italy, such an annoying pain, such a headache...such an important part of my life.. and I wouldn't ask for anything different. I managed a small smile, his lip quivered slightly as his watery eyes watched mine.

"Thank y-" he began to say.

"-shh. Don't you dare." I said, cutting him off. He smiled sweetly, and I looked over at Gilbert who was now giving me this weird eyebrow. I quickly picked myself up off the ground and brushed my hands on my wet clothes. Italy fell over a bit and I folded my arms.

"Shutup, it's not like that you furzen kopf!" I scowled, and I could hear both Gilbert and Italy share a chuckle, turning my face red.

"The _kiss of life_." Gilbert smiled. I turned extra red and gritted my teeth in his direction.

"Shutup! It was the Heimlich manuver! Without it he'd be dead!" I was embarrassed. Gilbert laughed.

"I'm proud of you, Ludwig. You're a real trooper. A hero." he said to me with a considerate smile. My scowl disappeared slowly and I ended up shrugging a little.

"You're more of a hero. You saved us both when I was defenseless in that torture trap. If it wasn't for you, we'd both be dead right now." I said. Gilbert looked down with a smile and rubbed the back of his neck, proud of his self, I could tell.

"Well.. I don't know. I mean, I'm just that awesome." he responded. I gave him a sarcastic look, then we both shared a laugh. "But I still consider you a hero for being so brave and strong, and for not letting me go.."

I walked over to mein brudder and grabbed him into a big hug. It was Italy's turn to watch with a sincere smile.

-o-o-o-

"Hey Ludwig! Do you want to go on a walk with me?!" Italy said, overly exited.

"Sure, Italy. Just give me a minute." I responded behind my newspaper.

"Veee~ Okay!" he said, lifting off the ground a bit as he hopped.

I called Gilbert first;

"Hey Gil, where are you?" I asked.

"Hey! I'm hanging with Roderich, trying to cheer him up after..you know what." he responded.

"Okay, well just wanted to inform you that Italy and I are going for a walk if you need us."

"Alright, thanks for telling me! Have fun!" he said, and then we hung up.

I grabbed my jacket and slipped something in my pocket real quick, jogging over to the front door where Italy waited with a big smiled. After we opened the door to go, I slipped the item out of my pocket and into his. He paused for a moment and dug his hand anxiously in his pocket to pull it out. He lifted it and a big smile crossed his face.

"Happy birthday." I said.

"Oh my gosh! The watch my grandmother gave me... thought I lost it in the lair... Where did you find this?" he exclaimed.

"Let's just say, drunk men come in handy sometimes."

* * *

_**Aaaaand The End ! Hope you enjoyed it ! Please leave a review, it makes me happy, I like to know what you think and thanks for reading ! (:**_


End file.
